


Someday is Now

by you_cant_eat_books_sweetheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Solangelo Week, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_cant_eat_books_sweetheart/pseuds/you_cant_eat_books_sweetheart
Summary: The comment happened a few times.In the beginning Nico didn’t know how to react, he found himself flustered and confused at the words. Looking up baffled and flushed all down his chest at Will, who was always staring at him intently within the moment.“I’m going to marry you.”Will never asked it like a question, and he never demanded Nico’s hand either- he stated it like such a thing was a simple fact. Tomorrow the sun would rise, the world would keep on spinning, and Will and Nico would get married.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A short few chapter fic for @didnt-want-to-be-a-halfblood on tumblr because they wrote some lovely headcanons about Solangelo getting married and I decided to take them and run

The comment happened a few times.

In the beginning Nico didn’t know how to react, he found himself flustered and confused at the words. Looking up baffled and flushed all down his chest at Will, who was always staring at him intently within the moment. 

“I’m going to marry you.”

Will never asked it like a question, and he never demanded Nico’s hand either- he stated it like such a thing was a simple fact. Tomorrow the sun would rise, the world would keep on spinning, and Will and Nico would get married. Nico had learned quickly Will was a hopeless romantic, he’d prattle on four hours about picnic dates in meadows, and he’d talk about laying in bed late at night and just talking to your lover until your mouth was dry and your throat was sore, Will rarely passed an opportunity to read a romance novel, and he passed Nico poetry written on little scraps of paper. 

They didn’t mention it in the beginning, Nico wouldn’t have wanted to ruin their moment with darker conversations. Nico knew that the level of acceptance towards people like him and Will was much higher than other places in the world, and he knew from what Will had told him that it was only within the last twenty or thirty years that queer people had really started to be embraced by society at all. Will had said something about it technically being more complicated and muttered something about “walls” under his breath, but he’d spoken in a normal tone to tell Nico that up until just a few years ago gay was a common insult for anything that was annoying or inconvenient.

Whenever Will told Nico he was going to marry him, Nico just looked at him with his chest full of love and pain and agreed, “Someday.”

The, “I know you will,” was always left unspoken like their “I love yous” in that moment. Why cause pain and hurt in a moment of love and joy? For a few minutes a day it wouldn’t hurt to pretend they were any other couple, and that one day they too could be wed. So Nico had just always let the point that they would never be allowed to get married go unspoken, if Will wanted to pretend they could get married someday, Nico would let him.

So when Will would brush a stray piece of Nico’s hair out of his face as he said goodbye to him at curfew, and Will’s golden skin would glow with the light of the torches on Nico’s cabin, and Nico could feel the little moths flapping in his stomach as his chest grew tight with love. 

“I’m going to marry you,” he said it with a whisper, like he was making Nico a promise beneath the moon.

Nico would lean down from the top step of the porch on his cabin, and place a kiss to the perfect pink archers bow of Will’s lips, “Someday.”

Then Nico would turn and walk into his own cabin, and pull back the curtain ever so slightly to see Will turn and leave for his own, and such was their routine. Each night before they had to leave one another, they would promise each other a bittersweet someday, and part until the world was bathed in the golden light of Apollo’s glory- such things are part of life.

So when Nico walked into the dining pavilion one day to overhear the words “same sex marriages” and “in jeopardy” Nico did a double take by the Aphrodite table. Sure enough, a small collection of demigods were all gathered around one of the few smartphones anyone in camp had (sometimes the gods were known to gift enchanted ones to their kids as a reward). The case on it was bold shades of blue and green, so probably Lou Ellen’s then. 

“Mitchell,” Nico called out, “what did you say?”

Nico looked into the almost hazel colored kaleidoscope eyes of his friend, “The Supreme Court is threatening that gay marriage is unconstitutional.”

He’s got an almost sad look on his face, but there’s something emotionally distant about the expression. Nico doesn’t get much time to ponder Mitchell’s expression because someone from in the small group scoffs, “Just what we need after the trans healthcare rollbacks from this summer.”

A bunch of sympathetic noises follow the comment, and Nico hears the thud of someone being pat on the back in a comforting manner. There’s some short and brief sympathetic conversation made in acknowledgement of the statement. Although the concept of trans healthcare is an interesting conversation Nico also has questions about, his current attention is on the marriage topic still. He’ll ask Will about the trans health care programs in America later today...

“Wasn’t it always unconstitutional?” Nico gives a quizzical look towards the group, who all match his expression with equal confusion.

Austin appears somewhere from the back, his face already softened with understanding, “They legalized same-sex marriage in all fifty states back in twenty-fifteen. The supreme court said the right to marry for love was an opportunity everyone should have, and now they’re trying to take back the ruling, arguing that it interferes with religious freedoms.”

Austin is shaking his head with his eyes trained on the phone, a quiet sort of anger on his features. He and Will were both pacifists at heart, and sometimes when they did things Nico could see how they were related beyond the shape of their jaw. Typically seeing similarities between Will and his siblings always made Nico at least smirk, but today his mind was preoccupied elsewhere, stuck playing the idea of “someday” over and over again in his head.

Usually Nico’s gaps in knowledge weren’t a huge deal, he wasn’t trying to win that Jeopardy show, and he could pass most of his confusion about historical events off on being a foreigner; people tended to fill in their own assumptions after a certain point about why his friends had to teach him what a microwave was and how it worked.

Sometimes though, the gaps in Nico’s knowledge really worked against him, “You’re saying Will and I could get married?”

“Uh… Yeah? If you guys wanted to I guess?” Austin is giving him a puzzled look, and he turns attention back to the phone again and there's a slight shift in his facial expression, “at least for now I suppose.”

“Right,” Nico tried to give a serious nod about the situation, “eh, thanks?”

He’s waved off with a “don’t sweat it” from Austin and Mitchell shoots him a bright smile, and Nico begins to walk away as he hears a conversation start up from one of the new campers about how baffled Nico had seemed. 

Normally Nico might have shot a sarcastic comment back under his breath, something like “how would you do if you were from a foreign country in the thirties?” but as of now his mind was elsewhere. 

He had to find Will.

Will had been in the infirmary, nothing new there.

Nico had quickly asked Kayla where he was when he walked in, she was sitting at the little entryway desk doing some sort of math assignment for school and bouncing her foot to a rhythm only she could hear. The two of them had a pretty informal relationship (“w-l-w and m-l-m solidarity,” Kayla had joked, “we just get each other.”), in this instance Kayla didn’t even bother to look up from where she was drawing a graph on her paper, “File room.”

“Thank you!”

“Yep!”

Nico wandered down the hallway in the back left of the infirmary past the little closet where they kept the overnight bed for the Apollo cabin to use, and to the first door on the right. He had jogged here from the dining pavilion and was breathing a little heavy but he hadn’t broken a sweat despite his ten pound jacket so Nico would call it a win.

“Will!” 

His boyfriend looked up from where he was sorting through papers and hole-punching them to be placed where they needed to go in the binders on the shelves. His eyes were wide and bright with mirth, and the honey-gold hyacinth curls on his head bounced slightly when he turned his head.

“Yes, darlin’? Something happen?”

“I told you to quit randomly checking my stats like that, you don’t need to worry about me,” Nico would normally give him a heated glare just to drive the point home, but Will’s safe today because Nico’s thoughts are otherwise preoccupied, “Did you know we could get married?”

Will looks at him, and his brows knit together in confusions, “...Yeah?”

Nico looks at him and he feels his mouth fall open slightly, “Oh.”

“You didn’t?” Will’s looking at Nico with a mixture of shock and surprise now, and his posture straightens, “You really had no clue?”

“No, I always just figured you were getting lost in the moment and forgetting about laws for a minute, I always said ‘Someday’ because I figured we’d have to wait quite some time if ever and-” Nico has been pacing up and down a small area of the hallway around the opening to the little room Will was in, and he stopped to plop himself down on the ground next to Will, “and, well, I guess I never really thought to ask because you said it had only been a few years since people stopped saying gay in a bad way, and you said I was older than that stone toss thing that happened.”

“Stonewall?”

“Yeah that! And I don’t know I just figured we wouldn’t be allowed to do that, I knew people outside of camp felt different and I figured they wouldn’t let us, and so I-”

“Calm down, Magpie,” Will brushes a stray curl of Nico’s behind his ear, Nico huffs at the attention and the comment, Will lightly grabs his jaw so Nico is looking at him, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, you always played along so I figured you knew we could get married, I never thought to ask about that.”

Nico throws his hands up in loss and amazement towards the wall, “I didn’t know to ask either!”

Will chuckles and scoots the papers and binders a little ways away so he can lay down on the floor, “What a great couple we are!”

Nico lays down next to him, and turns his face to look up at Will. He grins at Will in a sarcastic manner, “Yeah a couple of idiots in love, good for us!”

Will pets a hand through Nico’s hair, “I think so.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darlin’.”

Nico gives Will a joking scowl at the nickname despite how much he really does like it, and they lay there in comfortable silence for a few moments. Nico can hear the sounds of younger campers running around outside, and he can hear the slightest squeak occasionally from Kayla’s shoes, and somewhere in the infirmary there’s a window open because Nico can feel the cool breeze filling the room from something similar.

He’s laying his head on Will’s chest and he can hear the steady pentameter rhythm of his heart, and he can feel Will’s hands running through his hair and every so often his boyfriend’s nails brush his scalp just so. Nico thinks about the idea of being able to bottle memories to feel them again later, and this is a moment he’d like to save, he’d save their proposal too, and their wedding day, and the day they purchase their first house, and- wait.

“Hey, Will? Why don’t we just get married now?”

Will’s hand stops for two beats of his heart, and he brings it back to pet Nico again as Nico moves so he’s leaning on his one arm next to Will. Nico can see him thinking about the offer, and also trying to gauge how serious Nico is about the suggestion.

Nico continues, “I mean, they probably didn’t pass the law that long ago, and what if they were to reverse it? Better now than not be able to later, right?”

“Ah, so that’s how you found out? The possible overturn? ” Will sighs deep and full, before his voice switches to a different tone, “I was going to marry you someday anyhow, why not sometime soon?”

They break out in matching grins, and their joy is bright and plentiful, and Nico feels like some sort of young god freed from the chains of mortal existence for a moment. He can see a similar look in Will’s eyes, such a pure and profound sense of joy. This is a part of what it means to be alive. 

“Okay?”

“Okay!”

Will leans up and forward to catch his lips in a kiss, and Nico responds in kind. They break apart a little clumsy, their smiles interfering with the kiss causing them to bump teeth lightly. Their joy is so bright and evenly matched, they come back together and Nico finds himself halfway leaning over Will. 

Will pushes Nico back slightly, “I thought you wanted to wait?”

“Oh,” Nico sits back, “I do, I just figured if we’re technically engaged I could make an exception for a bit of necking?”

Will looks at him with a big dopey grin, “‘Necking’? Oh dear gods, you really are eighty, huh? Geez, all that and more you’d make one hell of a sugar daddy.”

Nico can feel his chest growing hot and pink, and he knows when the blush creeps up his neck and to his ears because of the way Will is looking at him, “Nevermind then." 

Nico stands up to prove a point and just annoy Will a fair bit, he can hear his boyfriend calling after him- wait, fiancée, holy shit they're going to get married. Nico turns around to look at Will trailing behind him from his spot in the file room. 

“We’re going to get married.”

Will gives him a confused look and turns to look behind himself, “Yeah, pretty sure we just agreed on that.”

“You know what I mean!” Nico wants to smile but his face feels frozen… Maybe he wants to be sick?

“Having nerves?”

“No!” cocky bastard, thinks he knows everything… Okay, so what if he did?

Will closes the gap between them and wraps Nico in a hug, “I’m an expert on nerves… It’s okay if you’re nervous, this is honestly probably one of the most normal things in our crazy life.”

Will lets him go, look at him with a fond smile, and grabs Nico’s hand. Nico grumbles under his breath, he doesn’t actually mind the current situation but it’s a running gag he has to keep up. As Will starts to walk away and tries to guide him along Nico plants his feet firm on the ground. 

Will gives him the most annoyed look, and squeezes his hand a few times, “C’mon, your highness, we’ve got a wedding to organize!”

Nico walks forward so he’s standing shoulder to shoulder with Will, and they walk down the infirmary hallway, “Don’t call me that, you know I don’t like it.”

“You generally have a dislike for compliments,” Will nods thoughtfully like he’s giving a diagnosis.

“You annoy me.”

“That’s because you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah… So, what day do you want to get married?”


	2. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still thinking about the third chapter as a possibility... Technically it would be the honeymoon, but I haven't written smut in years let alone something tender... We'll see, I suppose.
> 
> Also, this chapter starts off a little shaky in my opinion, but the wedding scene is pretty decent I think. I am however just the writer, and it's midnight, and I'm publishing an non-beta read fic so take my words with some salt.

Wedding preparations don’t take too long, they’ll be married within the week. 

They’re not an overly picky couple, Nico’s just happy he can get married to the man he loves, and Will’s only requirement is that Nico is present. Hazel thinks they’re cute and Nico is reminded every five minutes about how happy she is for him, and although he knows it’s genuine he thinks part of it is her trying to weasel her way into him paying for her flower girl dress, which of course he will. Reyna accepted his proposal for a bridesmaid… husbandsmaid? Who cares about the title anyhow? She accepted his proposal with a hug and a kiss to his forehead, and a quick “I’m so happy for you”. 

Nico ended up handling his father, not because Will couldn’t, just because it was faster if he did it and they were working on a tight schedule. Somehow that trip was less awkward than normal, him and his dad didn’t talk much, but then again they never really did. Apparently at some point his father had actually taken him up on the idea of using skulls as decoration because he walked out the front gates to see two water features made of skulls being put up. Nico gave Mrs. Jackson and her family a phone call as well once he was above ground. 

Percy and Annabeth probably had the funniest reactions to the situation, Nico had sent them an iris message one day to tell them the news. Percy had sat their opening and closing his mouth like he would make bubbles in the air. Annabeth had a shocked look at first, although after a moment with a thoughtful look on her face she seemed more annoyed that she hadn’t seen it coming, her “Congratulations, of course we’ll be there” had been heartwarming to say the least. Nico had swiped his hand through the mist to end the call before Percy could come up with a coherent thought relating to Nico being young or getting married first, he was at least 80 and he deserved happiness, thank you very much.

Will had phoned his mom at some point, and since she was off tour she would be there in just a few days with the rest of his family. The perks of having a celebrity for a parent Nico supposed, he would have offered to pay for their plane tickets like he had for everyone else that lived away but Will had waved him off shaking his head no. To be honest Nico had no clue what he was supposed to do with all his inheritance money. 

Part of it went into buying a ring for Will. 

They'd only half jokingly talked about getting Star Wars rings custom made, but Nico was sure he had found something much better that Will would love. 

Annabeth and Reyna had agreed to take on finding a venue and caterers while Hazel and Piper handled design elements… Apparently Annabeth had recruited Leo to make an ice sculpture which was unnecessary but undeniably a nice touch; he’d been having trouble with it so Nico had slipped him some cash to just buy one but Leo was stubborn and convinced he’d be able to carve something without melting it. 

Nico was lucky to have such good friends, because who would have thought buying an apartment would be so hard?

That’s where the rest of the money was going into, the apartment in the city was only going to be temporary to get them through school. They didn’t need much, a one bedroom would have been fine but a two bedroom was preferable, Will wanted something with a more open layout and Nico liked clean lines so he was all for it. Nico had expensive taste and no credit record so everything had to be under Will’s name which meant a one bedroom was more likely. 

Will was paying for his own college tuition so it wouldn’t go there, they were lucky money would never be much of a worry for them. Nico would probably spend it on school for himself whenever he finally found something he wanted to do, if he wanted to go to college at all that is. Nico liked the opportunities that America and the modern world afforded him, but sometimes there were way too many decisions. Some days he felt like maybe just being a househusband, others he felt like going into freelancing, and sometimes he figured he would be happy just occasionally modeling for Mitchell’s family company.

Nico was spending a lot of time with Hazel at the florists too, they were having a heck of a time finding durable flowers. Nico had gotten better about controlling his powers with strong emotions, but he was worried that if he got too nervous or embarrassed at the altar things would start to wilt. It wasn’t easy to find flowers that could either withstand his powers or that even if they were bothered they didn’t show it. Dried flowers changed colors too quickly when he used his powers, fresh flowers rotted from the inside out… Eventually they noticed that more tree and stick oriented decor held up better, tending to only take damage on the ends. They bought cattails and cotton, sunflowers and astilbe all which proved to hold up against Nico for some time. 

Mitchell had ended up being in charge of clothes, and he’d done a wonderful job. He’d found Will a nice dark navy colored suit since black was too harsh on him, and he had put Nico in a slate grey color so that he didn’t look too harsh next to Will’s colors. It was a level of forethought Nico wouldn’t have had, and a level of fashion knowledge Will didn’t have to note that black and dark blue didn’t look good together. They didn’t go for ties or anything fancy since they were going for a more simple wedding, they did decide to match the brown color of their shoes for their outfits. After some debate it was decided they wouldn’t bother with putting flowers in their suit pocket, again concerns that Nico’s would wilt were present. 

After one last check in on apartments, they did finally find a good one. It was close to where Will was planning for college and surprisingly the availability of two bedrooms was there, which was a nice bonus they didn’t think would work out. It was a newer albeit slightly cookie cutter place that could be fixed up nicely without much work. After signing papers, they set off back for their last few nights at camp before they’ll move out and on. Nico feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest with all the preparations they’ve been up to, suddenly having nothing left to do felt wonderful after running around for the past few days. 

Back at camp, in the Hades cabin they decide to take a break, the first they’ve had in the week.

Nico wouldn’t change a single thing about this situation, he loved Will more than anything else; and he was happy to be getting married soon, it wasn’t ever something he had thought would be possible in his life. They’re laying on his bed, a film of some sort is playing on the TV Nico isn’t supposed to have, some tropey romance show. Normally Nico would jokingly complain about Will’s choice in media, but today he is too happy and relaxed to do so. Will is before him, honey golden curls spread on top of cool gray sheets, and his back is pressed to Nico’s chest. Will’s head is positioned beneath Nico’s chin, and he’s laid the side of his head on the inner part of Nico’s upper arm. His body is warm with sleepiness, and the familiar feeling of home, too. This is what he wants, this is what he wants his life to be, forever. 

Nico places a kiss to the top of Will’s head, “Love you.”

Will seems more asleep than he is, because in an attempt to return Nico’s affection he ends up an incoherent mumbling mess, “M’you.”

In the morning they get up for the last day of preparations before their wedding, Will’s family has arrived and it’s important they welcome their family. Nico’s already put down the money for the hotel for all their guests, everyone who was invited from California, and everyone who lives a ways away in New York as well take up space in the hotel as well. 

There’s brunch instead of a rehearsal dinner, and they put together the playlist with Austin in the afternoon, the evening is spent making sure each flower is perfectly in place, and guaranteeing everyone they reserved for the event Will be there. 

Nico takes a step back from where he was carefully arranging a sunflower in the floral arrangement, and he feels Will’s arms wrap themselves around his waist. Nico decides it’s ten o’clock and dark out, and that nothing is worth stressing about. The venue could go up in flames overnight and they would still guaranteeably get married tomorrow, it doesn’t matter to them.

Will holds his hand and they chatter about everything and nothing on the way back to their hotel room. This is the simplicity and the mundane of life, it is simply a part of everything else. Yet Nico feels like there’s planets turning in Will’s eyes, like he is the shape of sound itself; if Whitman was right, and nature does speak, Will is the exemplar through which the world delivers its message. 

Nico could simply exist in his presence forever, and that in itself is its own type of love. 

Will turns on the TV, and he calls up room service for them so they don’t have to leave, and Nico thinks of the meaning of the word tender and how that is also love. They stay there in their room, eating food that’s probably a little greasier than they should, and this is life, and Nico is living, and he feels alive. 

Whoever decided couples should spend the night apart before their wedding was an idiot, because there is nothing more precious than this. The way they are basking in the others joy, alive and afire with love and all its declarations. Such a thing needs no audience, for sometimes the most true parts of love were those shared behind closed doors.

“I’m going to marry you.”

Today the sun had risen, the world was spinning, and Will and Nico would get married. 

They dressed separately, Nico behind closed doors on one side of their room, and Will behind closed doors on the other. Hazel fixed Nico’s tie, and Percy popped his head in at some point to talk to Reyna. Nothing really mattered, a hellhound could have ate the whole buffet, they’d get McDonalds and be married nonetheless. 

Nico doesn’t remember his walk down to the venue, he wasn’t aware of it, he knows that his feet are reliable and that he will be taken towards Will, towards life and light and love. There’s a sun shining now, it had been raining earlier, “a good omen” Will’s grandmother had told him in accented English when she’d come to check on him earlier. Nico didn’t know that old wife’s tale, but he liked to think that maybe Jason was finding a way to say hello.

Nico had to enter the venue from the side, there was a door on each side of the altar, and he and Will would walk towards each other at the same time, their respective parties leading the way. Hazel was in the very front with little red and white flower petals to scatter before her, behind her is Frank (“My future brother-in-law should stand with me, it’s only right”), followed by Mitchell, and it is he who Percy walks behind, then Reyna who will stand beside him with Will’s ring.

The doors open, and Hazel steps out, he knows she will meet Kayla in the middle of the aisleway. Frank steps forward and he knows Lou Ellen is walking towards him, then Cecil and Mitchell will move up, before Percy greets Austin in the center. Reyna walks forward and Clarisse will be standing opposite of her, holding Will’s vows and Nico’s ring. 

When Nico finally walks forward, he’s not thinking. His chest is tight with love, and he can see Will stepping through the threshold of the doorway and nothing else matters. There’s windows to Will’s left, and they’re casting golden light into the room, and the sun cuts through Will’s honey hued hair. It lays itself across the planes of his face, and dresses his tanned skin in divinity like it’s jewellery. 

Nico doesn’t know what he looks like and he couldn’t care less, he wants to get to Will, he wants to get this over with. He wants to hear the word husband uttered and for it to be truth, he wants to speak the title over and over again like he’s a sinner and it’s the most divine hymn. 

Nico should be paying more attention, but he knows there will be pictures; he’s enjoying himself but he knows there is better to come after this step, and he wants it now. He wants to hold the tapestry of the fate of their love in his hands and wring the ichor from it like water, he wants to drape themselves in the divinity they have cultivated. He wants, he wants, he wants.

Nico wants this part of life too.

At some point he’s asked to deliver his vows, he speaks and he has no idea what he’s saying. He’s reading off paper he’d written a long time ago, a few phrases from texts he’d sent Will in the yearning hours of the night, and he’s fit them in so nobody will know but them. Nico finds himself talking about Will’s hands and the lines in his palms he can’t read but wants to learn the path of Will’s life. He talks of the symbolism of light and growth, he talks about the meaning of the word tender, and the way it feels to lay awake beside Will and speak of both everything and nothing.

Will doesn’t declare himself so obviously a child of the arts often, but his mother is a singer and a lyricist and his father is the god of music and poetry; so when Will composes his words and breathes the sounds of them into the world around himself, he doesn’t hold back. 

There’s references to the myths and legends that are their lives, of nectar and divinity, the blood of gods which bring them form. There’s acknowledgement of men who lead wars for love, wars to save their love, to win their love gold, to avenge their love’s death. Will is not the most powerful, and perhaps sometimes he is rather plain- but Nico gives him the ability to live beyond himself; Will is a pacifist, but he would lay the world in ruin if Nico asked. He would live forever beside him, or be reborn and find him each time if Nico asked. 

There is more, oh so much more, hidden between the meter and the lines of Will’s poem, but they’re both being handed rings, and the priest is talking; his words don’t matter but theirs matter.

“I do.”

“I do.”

There’s a band of gold on Will’s finger, if he spins it just so the ring makes a sphere; one with which he can measure and chart the stars, each little symbol engraved on it a particular point of reference when held to the night sky. Nico has a band of white gold slid onto his finger, thick and durable it will hold steady in any battle, a single white diamond the size of a tear sits center of the band.

They’ve never been a couple to show much affection in front of others, but Nico kisses Will in that moment like he’s drowning and his b-husband is oxygen. Like Nico is a sinner trying to save himself from hell and Will’s lips are his sacrament.

He can hear cheering, but he doesn’t stop until both of them are smiling so large that their kissing becomes the clacking of teeth, and even then Nico presses his lips to Will’s again quickly.

The sun is setting beyond the windows, the world is turning in Will’s eyes, and Nico is alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @the-ghost-king
> 
> This chapter is also based loosely off of @didnt-want-to-be-a-halfblood's Solangelo marriage head canons, although I'm human and this is art so I've taken some liberties... I hope you enjoy nonetheless ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can follow me @the-ghost-king on tumblr!


End file.
